


Kiss Me Roman (A Roman Reigns Fan Fiction)

by RollinsGirl0312



Category: Dean Ambrose Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins, Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Kissing, Love, WWE - Freeform, Wrestling, i do not own anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollinsGirl0312/pseuds/RollinsGirl0312
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayleigh's sister Marie, is a big wrestling fanatic, she knows almost everything about it, Hayleiigh, on the other hand, she just don't get it. What happens when Marie leaves Hayleigh by herself, and is approached by the one and only Roman Reigns? Read on to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1) The Sign

My sister Marie, is a big wrestling fanatic, she know's everything about it, me on the other hand, just don't get it. Two men pretending to beat each other up, What is the point of that?

"Marie, slow down, I would like to get there in one piece," I said as she was, driving to the arena.

"Hayleigh, the door's open at seven, we got a half hour before the doors open," she said stepping on the gas.

I knew she was a safe driver, but I should have known when it came to seeing a WWE live event she would go crazy. We made it there in ten minutes.

We walked up to the line, and my sister got into a conversation with some guy about the shield, whoever that is. I just stood there looking awkward, until we got in, and took our seats.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," I said sitting in my chair. Of course it would have to be one of the folding chairs, she couldn't get the chairs up on the second level, that were comfortable, she had to be right where she could run, and watch them come down the ramp.

"Come on, guys with there hands over other guys bodies, there is nothing better than that, especially when one of them is Roman Reigns," she said smiling, as I rolled my eyes.

"You know it's fake right," I said laughing.

"I know, but there bodies are real," she said looking at two guys with long hair.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Jimmy and Jey Uso," she said staring at them.

I had no clue what was going on, but I had to admit, it was entertaining. After a few minutes, I found myself, really getting into it, and started to pay attention more. The Uso's went again's Cody and Dustin Rhodes, who if you ask me, were a little creepy. The Uso's won, and my sister went crazy. The next match, was Kane against Daniel Bryan, which Daniel, ended up winning, by submission.

Before the next match, there was lights going off like strobe lights and three men came walking through the crowd. I couldn't help but stare at the one with long black hair.

"Who are they?" I asked my sister.

"The one with the real short hair, is Dean Ambrose, the one with the long black hair, is Roman Reigns, and the one with the two toned hair, is sexy Seth Rollins," she said staring at the one she just said was Seth. I had to admit, Roman did have gorgeous hair.

"Alrighty then," I said, and sat back to watch the match, it was The Shield, against, who I found out was the Wyatts.

After a few minutes into the match, my sister broke my concentration on Roman.

"Having fun?" She asked smiling.

"A little," I admitted, amused by what was going on in the ring. It was now Roman and Bray in the ring.

"Told you, you would get into it," she said laughing.

After twenty minutes, the match was still going on, and my sister told me she had to go to the damn bathroom.

"Here, hold this, I will be right back," she said handing me a home made sign.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" I asked confused.

"When the match is over, go to the barricade, and hold it up if it's over before I get back," she said smiling.

"Okay," I said, as she walked away. I got into the match so much that I even found out The Wyatts names. Five minutes later, the match was over, and Roman pinned Erik Rowan, with some kind of punch and a spear, I guess because he just ran into a guy, like a spear would go through wood. All I could think about, was my sister was going to be mad she missed Roman winning, but I took the sign, and ran over to the barricade, opened it and put it over my head, without looking at it. As I looked down the ramp, I seen Seth and Dean walking ahead of Roman and they were smiling.

As Roman was walking up the ramp, he looked at me and smiled. He then proceeded to stare at me, and walked up to me. Before I knew it, it cupped my face in his huge soft hands, and kissed me. For twenty seconds, I didn't hear, or see anything. I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

"Nice sign," he said pulling away smirking.

"Huh," I said but he was already gone, and the crowd was erupting.

I looked up at the sign and mentally kicked my sister's ass. 'Kiss Me Roman' it read. I slowly walked back over to my chair, and sat back, not paying attention to nothing else, until I got ice water poured over my head, and I jumped, and started shaking.

"Hayleigh, what happened," my sister asked.

"He kissed me," I said softly.

"You're lying," she said, as they showed the match ending on a big screen at the beginning of the ramp. As they got to the part Roman walked up and kissed me, my sister's mouth flew open.

"What the hell, that was supposed to be me, but how was it," she said laughing. I was not about to brag to her that I thought the kiss was.

"It's all your fault, you gave me the damn sign, and left me alone, and I don't remember," I said, still shaking.

"My little sister, kissed Roman Reigns," she yelled.

"I am not little, I am 21 Marie," I said smirking.

"I am 27 you're little to me," she said laughing.

"It's not funny, can we just go back to watching wrestling," I said embarrassed, that she even yelled that he kissed me.

I couldn't even pay attention to the rest of the show, I just sat in my seat, trying to forget the kiss even happened, but it was not working. I didn't even know the event was over, until my sister nudged me.

As we were walking out, some business looking guy, came walking up to us.

"Excuse me, can you come with me," he said looking at me.

I grabbed my sister's hand and followed the man to the lobby, where he stopped at the elevators.

"What's this about? I didn't know he was going to," I said, before he cut me off.

"No, no everything is fine, but I need you to take this elevator down to the basement, and you will see someone who wants to talk to you," he said, walking away.

We got in, and I pushed the 'B' button, and the elevator began to move.

"What do you think this is about?" My sister asked as it started moving. I just shrugged my shoulders, as the elevator made a noise, and the doors opened, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

END OF CHAPTER 1... HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 2) Coming Face to Face with Roman

"R..R..R..Roman," my sister stuttered, with her eyes as big as baseballs.

"Hi, what's your name? He asked her smiling.

"M..M..M Marie," she said stuttering again.

"Nice to meet you Marie," he said taking her hand, and gently kissed it, as Seth came walking over.

I looked at my sister, as she was just staring at Seth, and it looked like she was about to faint.

"Seth, why don't you take Marie here to get some water," Roman said giving her hand to him.

"Would you like to take a walk with me to get some water?" Seth said, and my sister nodded.

I watched as she just walked off with him, and left me there with Roman.

"Well, it looks like we meet again, I know you know my name, but what's your's?" He asked smiling.

I looked and he had the most gorgeous smile, I have ever seen, but unlike my sister, I wasn't one to get star struck.

"Hayleigh," I answered shyly, as he kept his smile.

"Pretty name, for a pretty girl," he said taking my hand, and kissing it like he did my sisters.

"Thanks, but can I ask why you wanted to talk to me?" I asked slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I just thought because you had that sign, that you would like to meet me," he said winking.

It wasn't my sign, and I made him aware of that, even though I didn't mind meeting him, I couldn't let him think I made it.

"Actually, it wasn't my sign, it was my sisters, she left me with it, and told me what to do, she went to the bathroom. I didn't even know what it said, until you kissed me," I said looking away to blush.

"No, don't look away, you look cute when you blush," he said, gently putting a finger on my chin, and turning my face to meet his.

I had to admit, he knew how to make my stomach jump. I tried my hardest not to smile, but I failed miserably.

"Well, I think I better go and get my sister," I said taking a step to walk away, as his face was only centimeters from mine, that I could feel his hot breath on my face.

I walked away in the direction, that my sister was, and didn't look back. I walked to the end of the hallway, and to the right, when I seen my sister and Seth sitting on a black trunk. I walked up to them and got there attention.

"Marie, you ready, I want to go home," I said half smiling.

"Well, actually Seth just asked if I wanted to go to dinner, so why don't you take the car home, and I will just get a ride later," she said smiling, but before I could answer, Roman's voice was behind me, which caused me to turn around.

"Why don't we all go?" Roman said looking at me.

"I.." was all I could say, before my sister spoke. I didn't have the chance to decline his invite. I mean yes I do think he is a great person, but I really just wanted to go home.

"What will I do about my car?" My sister asked, and Seth answered.

"Well, how about you and Hayleigh take Marie's car, and meet us at the restaurant," Seth said looking at Roman.

Before I could say that I didn't want to go, my sister handed the key's to me, and Roman grabbed my hand, and we walked away. I pulled my hand away from him, and I was going to stop him, but I figured what the hell, a small dinner with them won't hurt, but I hated driving my sister's car, and she knew it.

After we got to my sister's car, Roman's eyes light up like a Christmas tree.

"Wow, your sister got a 2014 Jaguar?" He asked admiring it.

"Yes, and she know's I hate driving it," I said unlocking the passenger side door. Then, I figured, I would let him drive.

"Actually, how about you drive," I said smiling.

"Are you serious?" He asked excited.

"Unless you don't have a license?" I asked smirking.

"No, I mean I have it, but are you sure I can drive it," He asked, as I got in the passenger side.

"What does that tell you?" I said and handed him the keys.

"Sweet, thanks," he said flashing the biggest smile, shutting my door.  
On the way to Denny's Roman and I had a little conversation. It was actually going good, until he asked me one question.

"So, you like wrestling?" He asked smiling.

My mind told me to tell him yes, but I didn't want to lie.

"Nope," I said, causing him to laugh.

"Then why did you go?" He asked smirking.

"My lovely sister, but I admit, it was entertaining, from what I saw anyway," I said faking a smile.

After that it was silent for a little, and honestly I was trying to think of why he kissed me, and I guess curiosity got the best of me and I blurted it out.

"Why did you kiss me?" I said, just a little too loud.

"A beautiful girl, holding a sign, that said kiss me, I couldn't resist," he said smirking.

"I can kill my sister, it was her fault," I said looking at him. I noticed his face fell a bit.

"Was I really that bad?" He asked.

"Not at all," I thought out loud, causing him to laugh, and me to hide my face in my shirt.

I stayed in my shirt, trying to get the color back in my face, when I felt a hand on my leg. "Hayleigh, what did I tell you about hiding your blushing from me," he said quietly.

I slowly came out of my shirt, and looked over at him, and seen he was still smiling. I was so embarrassed. I never told any guy what I thought about kissing them, even though before today it was only 2 people in 21 years, and here I was, spilling my guts to him.

After another 2 minutes we reached the restaurant. As we got out of the car, Roman told me they were there already, so we went, and walked in by ourselves.

A/N What do you think? Stupid? Comment below!


End file.
